Then and now
by Hellomynameismikayla
Summary: Red is going on a adventure to become a gym leader, he ask's a girl and her squirtle that he battled with come along with him and his pikachu, she accepts it but then she dissapeared...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A friend lost another found

* * *

" PIKACHU USE THUNDER!" I yelled across the field, the small yellow mouse jumped high in the air. A large bright light came from the yellow mouse and hit the small blue turtle, the girl yelled." SQUIRTLE, return!" YES! Pikachu we did it we won the battle..." I cheered for myself as I hugged my Pikachu. I looked up to see the the opponent was sad, I walk towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked up as I smiled back " That was a tough battle, your really good!"

The girl smiled back and said." Thanks, I hope we can met another time. But the next time we do meet I will definitely beat you." She sounded determined, but I was determined to beat her as well. Suddenly I had an idea." Hey why don't we team up?!" she looked at me confused." You know lets go on a journey together, I'm striving to become a gym leader..." She was still silent and her voice came out softly." But I don't even know your name.","Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell you, my name is Aka but you can call me red.","My name is Lila."

_(Tip: Aka is like baka without the b,baka means stupid and aka is red in Japanese, also I'm not Japanese I'm Canadian... for those who didn't know what they meant.)_

I helped Lila up, as I backed up my Pikachu tripped me. I had held hold of the girl trying to regain my balance, but instead we fell back and I somehow ended up on top of her. I'm only a ten year old boy trying to find his destiny and this already happens, I mean I know it doesn't usually happen but I normally try to expect these things... But not so quickly." Um mm, do you mind getting off of me? your position isn't really comfortable.","Ah! I'm so sorry!" I jumped back up in embarrassment, and looked towards the road. I could see A tall figure of a guy, it started to come towards us. I looked back down at where the girl was sitting, she was gone I suddenly felt a strange feeling hit me. It wasn't love... But loneliness and depression. "What, miss your girlfriend already?" I turned around to meet bright green eyes staring straight into mine, I shook my head and realized it was that shadowy figure." What? NO! She wasn't my girlfriend, I'm only ten I don't need one!","Ha! Well by the looks of it you two looked pretty close, don't yah think?" His face suddenly came closer to mine. I was feeling something again, I didn't feel depressed or lonely anymore. I felt... Happy, I felt happy that I had already found another friend... Or so I though

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first time writing on here so I may mess up... maybe not may but will

I will also try to update as quickly as I can maybe two or three times a week? Maybe

T.T

I'm such a noob I apologize


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't feel depressed or lonely anymore. I felt... Happy, I felt happy that I had already found another friend... Or so I thought

He backed away from my face. "I saw your battle, so let's battle each other!", "But, you just thought that me and Lila were." I shuddered just from the thought of having a girlfriend, I would never date or marry a girl. That was a fact and it was going to stay that way." So your into guys?" I looked up quickly and gave him a stare, he backed his head up in shock. "Well, obviously your not into guys."," Why would I date or marry a guy?" What kind of question was that? I shrugged it off." Well lts get onto that battle shall we, Aka?" I nodded, I went for my pokeballs, at the back side of my belt. "PIDGY! COME ON OUT!" As I yelled and threw the pokeball a bird came out. "Oh you got a pidgy too? Well I'll use mine too, COME ON OUT!" It went silent, I was completly foucused on winning. I couldn't lose to a guy like him.

"PIDGY, USE QUICK ATTACK!" I yelled, the bird flew up in the air,"PIDGY DODGE IT!" The other bird flew back as mine hit the ground. I took on step forward then another, after they kept moving on there own then they stopped. Right in front of the bird, it was knocked out. " Pidgy return." As I spoke a red stream came from the poke ball, it wrapped itself around the pokemon and dissapeared. " Well, I guess you win.", "What are you talking about? You have a pikachu right behind you." I turned around to see my small yellow mouse ready for a battle. "But pikachu you never listen to me, why now?", "Wait, your pikachu doesn't listen to you? Well I can take it-.", "NO, I'm not letting anyone take my pikachu away from me. He may not listen to me but he'll listen to me one day!" It went silent again, as I turned around to see pikachu he was still ready for a battle. I turned around again but this time we made direct eye contact, my eyes couldn't leave his I didn't WANT to leave eye contact. I heard small footsteps behind me and a small "Chu?" but I didn't care. All I could think about were his... Pretty... Green...Eyes


	3. Chapter 3

All I could think about were his...Pretty... Green...Eyes

Everything went hazy, then black. That's right this was only a dream of the past, I opened my eyes to the ceiling fan. I could hear the laughter of Pokemon, and their feet stomping. "Red, wake up already we were supposted to be gone an hour ago!" I got up quickly, not realizing what the time was I yelled. "Come on guys let's go, we'll be late!" Just then a lady with a pink nurse dress, nurse hat and pink hair that was tied to look like to circles came into the room. "I will get your Pokemon ready for your battle today." She spoke softly, she called all of the Pokemon and left the room. It was silent until, SHE started talking. "HA! You fell for it again! It never gets old." I looked quickly to my side where she was standing and gave her a glare, she backed up. "Your such a brat, you cant even take a single joke!", "Well if I'm such a brat then why did you come along with me!" We've yelled these things at each other before but we always had someone to break us up. But he's no longer with us, he ditched us for Team Rocket... But Those bastards, Team Rocket killed him right in front of us. I hated their guts! I sighed, and she looked. "Thinking about him again, aren't you?" I nodded slowly, she walked towards me and gave me a hug that I haven't felt for two years that was ever since, he died.

"Wow, you found yourself a new girlfriend?" I turned around quickly, his face was so familiar, why did it seem familiar? I squinted my eyes, I realized that it was that kid from four years ago. The one with the pretty... Green... Eyes. Well I guess he wasn't a kid anymore, but his eyes were more pretty than the last I saw. He came towards me, as Mae left my side he came closer and closer. "Leave my cousin alone bub!" my head turned around quickly. "Who say's bub?", "Well your welcome! Remind me not to save your ass again!" I shrugged my shoulders in agreement, I turned my head and met his eyes again. "The last I saw your eyes you were bout' ten, damn they sure have gotten prettier." I shook my head and looked down to my feet. I was going red, I knew I was. I looked up and as I did his face was right in front of mine, he smiled then our lips... Our lips touched! I didn't know if I should struggle, or enjoy it and stay still. My mind was in eternal chaos, but... But I stood there enjoying it, I don't know why but I did. "AH! Wha!? What's happening!? I love it but!" Our lips left as she spoke, the boy walked up to her. "Listen you've ruined my first kiss, I have been saving that for him. Four years, that was how I've been waiting. You ruined it by opening that big mouth of yours!" He went quiet and turned towards me. "I'll see you later." He gave me a sly smile and walked out of the room. I stared at the doors, wondering what he meant by "I'll see you later." and still thinking about that warm feeling in my chest.

(God, I even got surprised at what I wrote, I don't know how but I just did.)


End file.
